


Father?

by ManeLani (WhiteHanako)



Category: K-pop, Simon Dominic (Musician)
Genre: Biting, Blasphemy, Breathplay, Choking, Church Sex, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, F/M, Hair-pulling, Multi, Priest Kink, Religion Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 12:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteHanako/pseuds/ManeLani
Summary: Church had always been a struggle for you, the hypocrisy, the long sermons, the back-biting church goers. But maybe showing up on this day was worth it.





	Father?

You came in late, sitting down in the back of the church, the pew closest to the door, just in case you needed to make a mad dash for the door.

Going to church always made you slightly uncomfortable but you knew your mother would turn over in her grave if you didn’t go.

In your haste to come in and get seated, you failed to see the new priests seated at the front of the church, with a perfect view of the door and the back of the church. They shared a look before returning their attention to the sermon.

Time seemed to tick by slowly as you sedately sat through the sermons. You spaced out a few times, perking up only when you saw the two sinfully gorgeous new priests.

Surely you couldn’t have been absent that long. You came every week so they had to be new. Because you would remember two men that looked like that.

As soon as the prayer was over, you jumped up from the pew, eager to exit the church. A hand touched your arm, startling you. You turned your head to see one of the gorgeous new priests standing beside you.

He removed his hand from you arm, holding it out for you to shake.

“Hello. My name is Christian,” he spoke, voice soft and appealing.

You took his hand introducing yourself.

“Would you mind coming with me y/n? My fellow priest and I would like to speak with you.”

You were hesitant but conceded, anxious as to what they could possible want. The church was still full so no one saw the two of you walk through the door beside the altar. You walked past the confessional down a short dark corridor, leading to an office.

Christian pulled the door opening, signaling for you to enter. Inside you saw the other devilishly handsome man. He stood as you walked in, coming around from behind the desk he was seated at.

He extended his hand, which you graciously shook.

“Father Simon. Nice to meet you, uh…”

“Oh, y/n,” you shyly responded, sitting as Father Simon directed you to the seat in front of his desk, placing himself in front of you, Christian on his right side.

“Nice to meet you as well. No disrespect Father, but is there a reason to me being here?”

Father Simon and Christian looked at each, sly smirks coming across their faces.

Christian stood behind you, moving your hair that fell in front of your shoulders behind you. He lightly touched your neck before removing his hands from your body.

“We just wanted to get to know you babygirl. You are quite distracting,” he spoke, leaning down closer to your ear. “And you smell amazing.”

He licked your neck as he said this, sending pleasure through your body, a small moan drifting past your slightly parted lips.

Father Simon cleared his throat causing Christian to straighten up. He stood from his position on the desk getting on his knees in front of you. He placed his hands on your legs.

“Spread your legs,” he spoke gruffly, not really asking but giving you an order.

You hesitated slightly before complying.

A low growl flowed from him as your sweet fragrance met his nose. He looked up at you, his eyes flickering black from time to time.

“You should be ashamed,” he looked up at Christian, licking his lips. “Little slut didn’t wear any panties under her dress.”

He looked at you again, eyes completely black now. You felt Christian move down again, his mouth near the tendon of your neck again.

“Is that a habit of yours y/n? Easy access? You want to get fucked don’t you? I bet that little pussy is soaking.”

He grabbed your hair before he licked the tendon of your neck again before biting down on it harshly, causing you to spread your legs even wider, a fresh wave of your arousal hitting Father Simon and Christian’s senses.

Your walls clenched around nothing, pleasure flowing through your body. You moaned loudly hands balling into fists on your lap. You felt Father Simon’s hands pushing your dress up above your waist.

“You smell fucking amazing,” he mumbled before you felt his tongue against you.

You jolted in the chair, hands flying towards his head. Christian bit your neck harder, his teeth feeling sharper the longer they stayed there, Father Simon’s tongue devouring your weeping pussy.

You moans grew in volume and intensity, your orgasm imminent.

“Fuck fuck fuck!” You screamed, hands scrambling to push Father Simon away from you. He only pushed against you harder. You looked down at him, his eyes locked with you as he bit down on your clit.

Your orgasm was wrenched from you as Christian’s teeth broke through your skin. One of your hands flew up to his head, holding his face against your neck as he fed from you, this only intensifying the pleasure you felt.

He removed himself from your neck as Father Simon removed his mouth from your pussy. You slumped in the chair, exhausted from the intense orgasm you just experienced.

You felt hands under your arms lifting you up before you allowed to sit again, a body under yours. You wrenched open your eyes to see Christian standing in front of you, his eyes black and his lips painted red with your blood. He licked his lips, your eyes following the motion, your own tongue coming out to grace your lips.

Your eyes trailed down his body, his robes having been removed, revealing tattooed arms, a toned chest, and glorious abs. Your eyes went lower, locking onto his dick, flushed red and standing proudly. You felt your pussy clench again, eager to feel him inside of you.

Father Simon groaned from behind you, drawing your attention to how you felt his bare skin against your back, signaling to you that you briefly passed out.

You felt his dick against your pussy, hot and hard. You mewled before moving your hips against him, spreading your arousal. He grabbed your hips, halting your movement.

“Do NOT tease me,” he growled, sharp teeth nipping your neck in warning. He lifted you up, teasing the tip of his dick in and out of your dripping pussy. You tried to bear down but he held you up still teasing himself in and out of you.

You whined, frustration taking over as you became more and more eager.

“You want us babygirl?” Christian teased walking closer to you, rubbing the head of his dick on your clit.

You whined louder, nodding your head.

Father Simon wrapped a hand around your throat, squeezing lightly.

“Use your words babygirl. What do you want?”

You mewled before opening your mouth. “I want you to fuck me, please.”

Christian and Father Simon made a satisfied noise before they both pushed inside of you, stretching you tremendously.

You threw your head back, moaning loudly as the two men immediately began pounding away inside of you, Father Simon’s hand a constant on your neck.

Christian’s hair flowed down in front of his eyes, his eyes still piercing yours as he stroked in and out of your body. His hand ran down your body to your clit, massaging it roughly, trying to wrest you of your orgasm.

You clenched repeatedly around them, your orgasm barreling towards you.

“I’m gonna-“

Father Simon quickly removed his hand from your neck, his mouth moving to the right side of you neck, Christian’s to the left, their teeth piercing your skin once again.

You yelled, orgasming and squirting so hard you threatened to push both men out of you body, though they fought to stay inside of you, releasing inside of you as soon as your sweet blood hit their taste buds.

When they were satisfied, they released you neck and removed themselves from your body. Your body relaxed against Father Simon, exhaustion and fatigue fully hitting you.

You yawned, turning your body so your face was placed by his neck. He wrapped his arms around your waist, your body fully relaxing against his.

You peeked up at him from under your lashes, a satisfied look on his face and Christian’s, who had pulled up a chair beside you and placed your legs on his lap.

You pushed yourself off of Father Simon’s chest, looking at both him and Christian.

“Either one of you mind explaining to me how two demons made it inside the church?”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr manelani


End file.
